


Partners in Crime

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have any say in who I can and can't have sex with, Kara. It's none of your frakking business!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

It’s ridiculous, really—the way he’s been half-hard all night, ever since Zak had to take off for an orienteering drill in the woods and Kara dragged him out to this hole in the wall bar. For a moment he’s grateful when she vanishes off to only gods know where, and she isn’t completely overwhelming his senses. He turns his attention to his drink and the other blonde woman sitting next to him in the bar. So far he’s managed to catch her name—Phoebe, that she’s a student at the University of Delphi, and has roughly the same amount of brain cells as a caterpillar. Luckily, Lee’s getting to the number of drinks it takes not to care all that much.

Phoebe rests her head in her hand, batting her eyelashes at him, her other hand slowly slipping up his thigh as she tells him she’s never “_been with a solider before_”, and it occurs to Lee that maybe he’ll be able to do something about that first problem of his. “Why don’t me and you find some place a little more _clandestine_?” He feels a little bit of his pride die, but there’s another part of him that is demanding a little bit more attention.

“So, this is the kind of girl that gets the great Apollo all hot and bothered?” Kara reappears from wherever the frak she’d gone off to. Her laugh is bitter as she grabs his beer and takes a deep swig. He can’t help but watch the muscles in the line of her neck flutter as she swallows. “Lords, Lee, you really know how to pick ‘em.”

Phoebe just looks at her dumbstruck—it’s not entirely unlike the expression she’s been wearing all evening. “_Excuse_ me, but who do you think you are?”

“I’m the one he’s coming home with tonight.” She winks, slides off her bar stool, and hauls Lee to his feet by the back of his shirt. Lee hopes that it’s dark enough outside that she won’t notice how tightly his pants are suddenly fitting him.

“Are you okay to drive?” His voice sounds a little bit edgier than he’d hoped as they approach her jeep. Might have something to do with all the effort it’s taking to try to tamp down the nearly unbearable arousal.

“I’m fine,” she hisses right back. “Gods, maybe if you actually got laid once in a while you wouldn’t be so frakking uptight all the time.”

He stops dead in his tracks, back broken by the proverbial straw. “Well, what the frak do you think I was doing in there?”

She doesn’t look back as she fishes the keys to her jeep out of her pocket. “You know what, this is just what I get for trying to save you.”

“Save me?” He feels his jaw going slack. “From what? An orgasm?” He shouldn’t go there but he does.

She spins back to face him, waving one arm towards the establishment they’ve just left. “Getting off isn’t really going to be worth it when you roll over and realize you are in that moron’s bed tomorrow morning. I’m just looking out for you.”

Lee feels his blood pounding, a slow strum of anger starting to mix with the lust rushing through his veins. Ever since that night, she’s been like this—that first night they met and he very nearly frakked her right on the table where she ate with her boyfriend, his brother. “You don’t have any say in who I can and can’t have sex with, Kara. It’s none of your frakking business!”

“Fine, see if I do you any more favors.” Her eyes lock on to his, with something challenging—almost threatening—glinting there. “You can do a hell of a lot better than her.”

And in that moment, Lee is sure he has completely lost his mind. In three paces, he’s got her pressed up against the door of her jeep, one hand by her shoulder, another by her hip. “You mean you, Kara?” She stares back at him, pupils dark with what might be anger or lust or simply lack of the light, but she doesn’t pull away. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it?”

Her mouth sets in a firm line, eyes narrowing. When she tilts her head up, her lips are barely an inch from his own. He can feel her breath when she speaks. “You’re telling me it’s not?” She tugs on his belt loops, pulling his groin flush against hers. Even through the layers of clothing he can feel the heat radiating from her, and when she grinds her hips just so, he drops his hands to her hips forcing a space between them before he disgraces himself right then and there. “Or are you telling me _that_ is all for your bar bimbo back there.”

Kara’s chest is rapidly rising and falling, and Lee lets the last shred of sanity he has sink away as he slams his mouth against hers. She doesn’t resist, not even for a moment, her tongue darts out, pleading for entrance to his mouth. He should hate himself for this, hate her for this, but he can’t. Not when it feels like he’s been waiting for this for weeks—like every time they pass by that table in her living room, he burns to push her back down on to it, thrust inside her, frak her until she’s screaming his name.

Lords, he _is_ the worst. Truly despicable. One of the hands settled on her hip moves to pull at her fly, working the button loose and tearing at the zipper, until he can slip his hand beneath her briefs. His fingers are instantly coated in her wetness. Her skin burns against his hand, hotter than Hades. She lets out a strangled cry against his mouth when he brushes one finger lightly over her clit.

She cups one hand around the back of his head, lips crushing against his so hard he’s sure they’ll bruise. Her other makes short work of his fly, freeing his aching length. He thrusts almost involuntarily into her hand as she tightens her fist. The pressure is absolutely exquisite; a low groan bubbles from the back of his throat and he does it again.

Lee’s fingers slide back towards her entrance, tracing a circle around the slit, and all he wants is to lay her down in the back seat, strip her bare, and slide into that warm welcoming heat. He’s pressing one finger into her when she arches away from his hand.

She pulls back enough to look him in the eyes and growls, “Not inside.” For a moment he thinks he sees a glimmer of tears forming in her eyes, but she drops his head to his shoulder, stroking him harder. _Good to know she has some ground rules_, he thinks. The thought eats away at him like acid, so he thrusts harder against her rough, calloused grip, letting the pleasure wash it away.

He slides his hand back, thumb grinding against her clit and her hips grinding back against his hand in kind. The sound of her voice hitching as the shocks of pleasure ripple through her are something he’s only heard coming through bedroom walls—something he’d only imagined eliciting from her. Yet here she was coming apart in his hands, her head thrown back as she cried out, climax rushing through her. His hips jerk erratically against her hand and he follows her, emptying himself in hot spurts that pool on the ground between their feet.

He sags against her as she sags against the jeep, both of them zipping up as they struggle to bring their breathing next to normal. He watches her face, light from a distant streetlamp glimmers on the light sheen of sweat coating her features, making her look ethereal, otherworldly. But she refuses to look at him.

She doesn’t look at him.

She doesn’t.

And then she does. Her eyes lock onto his and all he can see reflected there is guilt. He reaches out to touch her cheek, to feel one last shred of connection to her because he knows it’s all about to come crashing down. “Frak, Kara. What the hell have we done?”

“Nothing.” She breaks away from his touch, slides the key into the door and opens it. “Nothing happened here, Lee. Just had a little tension to work out and now everything can just go back to normal. Zak doesn’t need to know about this.” She slides into the driver’s seat, knuckles blanching as she clutches at the steering wheel.

The walk around to the passenger’s side feels like an eternity, but he pushes himself forward, throws open his door, and climbs into his seat. Kara turns the key in the ignition. The jeep rattles and quits twice before finally sparking to life, and she drives them into the dark and empty Delphi streets.

_Back to normal_. There is no normal for them. This is their normal. Ever since the day they met. But now that he knows—knows the wet warmth of her most intimate place, knows how she looks like a goddess in the throes of her ecstasy, knows the taste of her lips like the worlds' finest ambrosia—he doesn’t know how he’s going get up in the morning and look at her. Not when he can barely look at her now. Her. Kara. His partner in the crime they’ve committed together against the most important person in both their lives.

\--End-- 


End file.
